Two girls in a boy's host club
by RisaRae
Summary: Yuki joins the host club in order to help pay off her best friend,Haruhi's debts.All is well until the club notice something,Yuki is hiding a dark secret,something that may destroy her or her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A new host

The host club had just closed and everyone was waiting for Haruhi to come back with some commoner coffee.*knock* *knock!* "That must be Haruhi!" Kaoru grinned. Someone knocked again. "Come in," Tamaki called. "Hey Haru-"Tamaki stopped. Standing at the door was a boy, about the twin's height with black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Sorry but I'm waiting for a friend," He made his way towards a chair and sat down.

Hunny made his way towards the black-haired boy with a big smile. He held up his bunny. "Do you like toys?" "Nope," He replied. "What about cakes?" Hunny asked. "I hate cakes."

Hunny's eyes got wet. In a instance, everyone was crowding around Hunny,trying to calm him down. "What's your problem?Hunny is your senior ,show some respect!" Hikaru snapped. The boy merely stared at him. "So?" He asked. "You're just a bunch of idiots who is making poor Haruhi work her butt off! What are you gonna do? Tell your daddy?" The boy taunted. Everyone was shocked.

"How do you know about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. The boy rolled his eyes and ignored Tamaki.

"Sorry I'm late! I've brought the coffee-" Haruhi was shocked as the boy flung his arms around her neck, much to the club's surprise. "Ah!My dear Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed. "Why you little piece of-" Hikaru stopped as the boy gave a sly smile, pressing his face close to Haruhi's. "This lady here is mine!" He said and he kissed haruhi's nose.

"Haruhi,lets go home together, since we STAY in the same house," The boy said, still clinging on to Haruhi. The whole room was chaotic. "Haruhi,how could you not tell me you were living with a guy!!" Tamaki sobbed. The boy was obviously enjoying this. "Just for your information," the boy announced "Haruhi and I are-"

Haruhi covered the guy's mouth. Speaking in her most monotonous voice, "Tamaki-sempai,please don't flood the room. This guy is called Yuki and," Haruhi pointed to Yuki, "Yuki is a girl."

"Aww,Haruhi,I was just getting to the fun part!" Yuki whined. "Yuki,you better change now." Haruhi said as the blue-eyed girl grumbled and went off.

When everyone calmed down,Haruhi explained. "Yuki will be living with me for awhile as her parents are busy."Suddenly,Hunny pointed across,the six hosts turned around and saw Yuki,her skin was flawless and she had long hair that reached her back and her with pale blue eyes,it was like looking at an angel.

Tamaki was up to Yuki in an instance, "Please, forgive me for being so rude just now,my princess,you're so lovely. "

Seems like he was heavy on the compliments. He probably said that to all the fan girls.

"So why are you dressed like a boy?" Kaoru asked Yuki,pretending to be bored,She could see his twin brother checking her out. "it's a secret." Yuki did not notice that some of the hosts seemed rather pissed off with her since she had tricked them.

"Hmm,when you're dressed as a boy, you're quite cute." Tamaki flashed a smile, "Do you want to join the host club?"He extended his hand towards Yuki. "Well, I heard Haruhi broke something so I want to help her clear her debts," Yuki smiled. "I'll join!"

Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran!

I'm hoping to at least get one review for this story. Sorry if my grammar or punctuation is wrong. I should get started with chapter two when I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay,i managed to type chapter two!XD Enjoy!!

Chapter 2:A mix type

The next day when Yuki arrived in the music room,she could already hear and see a few girls whispering and pointing to her. "Its gonna be a piece of cake!" Yuki smiled. Tamaki called Haruhi over. "What's Yuki's character like?"He asked. "Well, Lets just say she's a really good actress." Haruhi replied.

"Hmm,that's interesting," Tamaki turned to Yuki. "I want to see how good you are in acting. Do what you do best!" "sure!" Yuki grinned. At that moment, a girl came towards Yuki. "Are you a host?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yuki shot her a bored look. "Well my friends and I want to know more about you." Yuki jerked her head to Tamaki, "Watch and learn...pretty boy!" Yuki turned and walked towards a group of girls. She sat down with her hands behind her neck.

"How the heck will Yuki please her clients with that attitude?"Hikaru asked his twin who simply shrugged. "If she loses these girls I'll just add two million to Haruhi's debts." Kyouya muttered. "Hey,I heard that!"Haruhi snapped.

"How do you like Ouran?"A girl asked. "Its okay,I guess." The girls kept asking Yuki questions but she merely gave one word replies. "I think we better go now."A girl finally said. "I think I better handle this," Tamaki stood up from his hiding place where the other six hosts were. As he made his way towards Yuki,a hand grabbed his. "Stay here!" Haruhi hissed.

Yuki had been silent for a while now. She slowly raised her head up, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "I-I'm so s-sorry,"She spoke softly. "Its my first time as a host yet I messed up. I'm such..an idiot!" She glanced at the wide-eyed girls, tears streaming down her pale white skin. In an instance, all the girls were around Yuki. "D-don't cry,w-we'll forgive you!" A girl nervously said.

Yuki's lip curled up as she gave a little nod and tilted her head to one side. "Thank you!"

"KYAA!!!"All the girls nearly had a nose bleed as Yuki was giving them such an innocent look,their hearts melted in a second. "I want you to entertain me!"A girl screamed. "No,me!!" Another girl nearly fainted,the hosts were simply flabbergasted.

* * *

Finally,the hosts managed to get the girls out of the room. "Whew!" Yuki collapsed onto a sofa as 'mommy' wrote something on his clipboard. "Seems like we have a valuable host now." Kyouya was probably overjoyed they would be making big bucks.

"Haruhi is precious too!" Hikaru pointed out as Tamaki ran to Yuki, "Let daddy give you a hug!"Yuki ignored Tamaki and moved away at the last second so that Tamaki crashed into a plant,Tamaki simply went to gloom by himself in a corner.

"Umm you're Hunny right? I wish to apologize for my behavior ." Yuki handed Hunny a toy as his eyes grew wide. He threw himself at Yuki. "Kawaii!!Thank you, Yuki-chan!"Yuki simply smiled.

Meanwhile, unknown to Yuki,the Hitachin twins were planning a plan as they had spotted a notebook with Yuki's name on the cover. The twins crept towards the book.

"Yes! I got it!"Hikaru skimmed the notebook. He let out a groan, "Hey, there's only numbers in here!"He stuck his tongue out,"Boring!" Kaoru peered over his brother's shoulder. "They look like debts or something."Yuki went red. "Give that back!" She demanded. The twins gave a smirk. "Catch us if you can!" They ran away as Yuki gave chase, moments later, she managed to corner them. "Give that back!" She cried.

"okay…if you can guess who's Kaoru-"

"-and who's Hikaru!"

The twins were giving Yuki a cheeky grin. Both of them had their hands in their pockets, one twin was waving Yuki's notebook in the air. "That," Yuki pointed to the twin with both hands in his pocket, "is Hikaru while the one holding my notebook is Kaoru."

"WRONG!!"The twins smirked as Yuki rolled her eyes and ran towards the twin with her notebook. She must have ran a bit too fast…she tripped and fell on top a twin, her face so close to the twin that her lips brushed against his lips. It was only brief but that was a kiss. Her first kiss.

The other hosts gasped as Yuki bolted upright, her heart beating fast and her face getting redder by the second. "Kaoru,are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he helped his twin up. "Hey!That means I guessed correctly just now!" Yuki cried as the Hitachin twins shrugged and tossed the book to Yuki as the atmosphere got awkward. "Um, Haruhi, lets go home now. See you guys tomorrow!" Yuki grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her off before anyone else could say anything about what had happened.

As Yuki walked off with Haruhi, Kyouya looked at the two girls as he thought, "The host club is going to get interesting…"

YES!!I'm done with chapter 2.I'll try to work on chapter 3 as soon as I can. That won't be easy though cos I have school and extra classes but I'll try! Do review my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!Well hope you all like it!XD

Chapter 3:The accident

It was raining heavily as Yuki ran it the music room, drenched and shivering, wearing only a hat. "My,don't you commoners even have a raincoat?" Kyouya shook his head as Yuki gave an icy glare.

"Come to papa!" Tamaki ran towards Yuki but missed again. He went back to a corner to sob and mope while Yuki went to the toilet to change out of her clothes. She soon came back , her wig nicely in place. "Yuki-Chan, you seem pretty good in with wigs," Hunny smiled as Yuki turned around and saw the Hitachin twins. The image of her kissing Kaoru appeared. Hikaru waved at Yuki and the twins went to Yuki,smiling. Kaoru's eyes looked at her evenly. "Kyouya said you have to entertain those girls over there,"He pointed to a group of girls.

Yuki was too flustered to speak,her cheeks were blazing hot. Instead, she marched straight to the group and noticed there was more than twenty girls waiting for her, she had no idea that there was this many girls. She glanced at Kyouya and saw him give an evil smile.

"Yuki-kun, do what you did yesterday." A girl suggested. "Maybe no-" "Please!" she insisted. Yuki sighed. She was feeling unwell but she had to entertain them."What do you mean?" Yuki asked innocently. This made all the girls shriek. For the next hour, she acted different characters and could easily change emotions from anytime. The hosts were impressed. But throughout the hour,she felt as if someone was watching her every move.

Finally, the host club was closed for the day. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk," Yuki told them as she walked out of the club. It was still raining heavily and there was not much students in the school. Yuki sang softly as she walked along the second floor, swinging her cap. She could feel as if someone was watching her. She could not control this feeling. Someone or something was silently watching her. Yuki spun around. No one was behind her. Maybe she was just too tired or maybe because she was feeling sick.

As Yuki walked past a huge window, she could hear footsteps. She turned around again. No one. Yuki's heart raced. She walked past another window. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm, pushing her hard towards the window. The attack was so sudden, Yuki had no time to react. The window broke into a thousand pieces as Yuki fell through. Yuki only managed to catch a glimpse of someone with long blonde hair run off. Yuki tried to scream but could not utter a single word. She silently fell into a fountain with a loud splash.

........

"Help…!" Yuki thought helplessly. The fountain was only half a meter. She could have swam to the surface but her long black hair was sucked into the metal grills at the bottom of the fountain. Yuki's hair got more tangled up as she struggled. She was going to drown….wait! Yuki remember she had a rather blunt penknife in her pocket. She fished the penknife out and went to a frenzy, trying to cut her hair. Her lungs felt like they would burst. Yuki managed to cut her hair and swim up to the surface. She took in deep breaths of air.

A pain shot up her body. The glass from the window had cut her in places. Even her uniform was torn. Yuki's leg was painfully swollen and bleeding as she landed leg-first when she fell. Her wig was no where to be found but she spotted her cap floating nearby. Yuki picked it up and carefully tucked in strands of long hair into her cap. Yuki got out of the fountain, limping slightly, Thinking, "Who will do such a thing?" Hot tears started to prick Yuki's eyes but she brushed them away. Yuki Lee would not cry over such things...Never!She began walking back to the music room,not knowing that the person who pushed her down was staring at her from afar,full of rage and haterd.

* * *

First, I just want to thank those who reviewed my story. Thanks!That means a lot to me and makes me want to update this story more!I am sorry if I did not type well as it was rather hard trying to find the words to describe how Yuki fell and how she freed herself.I'll try to at least update twice a week.

Do review my story or Yuki will come after you!

Disclaimer :I do not own Ouran!


	4. Chapter 4

Woo hoo!A new chapter!! Okay, in this chapter I want to finish up the accident that happened in chapter 3. Yeah, its better if I continue about the accident but I really want to do a new chapter ASAP about ..oh I better keep it a secret!XD enjoy!

Chapter 4 :Jealousy

* * *

"Stupid school! Here I am injured yet no one even comes!" Yuki's nose glistered from the effort of walking. Her face was very pale and Yuki often nearly tripped. As she walked, she heard footsteps behind her again. Her heart pounded in fear. Yuki had no chance of wining should the culprit attack her again.

Yuki was a few steps away from the music room. Her mind was going blank and she fell forwards…into someone's arms. Dazed, Yuki looked up, Mori was there, shocked. "Everyone, Yuki's here and she's injured!"

"this hurts Yuki?"

"Of course! Oww!"

"Yuki, don't move!"

"But it HURTS!"

"What happened?" Haruhi asked. Yuki fidgeted. "I fell," she lied. "How dumb do you think I am?" "Haruhi, I'm fine, its not as bad as last time!" Yuki tried reassure them."Last time?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Yuki gulped. "I mean…"her voice trailed off as she tried to think of a logical explanation. "Yuki," Tamaki began. "are you in some kind off trouble?" "No! I fell off my bike last time…hey, Haruhi, did you see a picture in my uniform?" Haruhi frown. "No,"

Yuki was filled with dread. "I have to find it!" She tried to stand up but Kaoru grabbed her arm. "Oww!" "Sorry Yuki but you're injured. We'll help you find it okay?"Yuki gave him a weak smile and nodded. Everyone soon left, leaving Yuki alone.

Meanwhile, Yuki took out a book and flipped opened the cover page. The next thing made her shocked. On every page there was words like 'leave Ouran' or 'slut' or 'stealer'. Yuki slammed the book. No way. She could not tell anybody about this or they'll start asking about her. They'll learn about her secret.

*knock!* *knock!* Yuki jumped as a girl peered at her from the door. Her hair was honey-blond tied into a bun with her bangs just above her jet-black eyes. "Can I come in?"She asked. Yuki nodded. The girl was probably a freshman too. "My name is Hinata," "Oh, I'm Yuki," Hinata walked towards Yuki but she missed a step and landed on Yuki's lap. A small notebook dropped. The book was opened at a page. Yuki gasped.

On the page said 'kill Yuki Lee'. Hinata leaned towards Yuki, her lips near Yuki's ear. "You know how it feels to lose someone you love?" Hinata whispered. Yuki felt chills run up and down her body. "Who are you?" Yuki asked. Hinata gave a sly smile. She grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled hard. "You should have died!" She hissed.

"Yes, I'm the one who pushed you down. I know that you are a girl. Let me warn you, Stay away from Kaoru!" "Kaoru? Wait, I think you got it wr-" Hinata dug her nails into Yuki's neck. "it's a pity, we could have been good friends but I saw you flirting with Kaoru. You now, I've liked him since middle school." Hinata pointed to her face. "I even altered my face for Kaoru's sake!"

Yuki grew pissed off with her, "Look here, you have way too many issues. Just be yourself…" Yuki stopped. Hinata was giving Yuki a intense glare. "Yeah, You're right! I have too many issues. You're a burden okay! I hate you!" Hinata pushed Yuki on the ground. Hinata kicked Yuki in the stomach. Yuki groaned in pain.

Just as Yuki was about to pass out from the pain, she heard a loud scream. Hinata was given a slap by…Haruhi! The other six hosts were behind Haruhi. "Well, well well…looks like someone confessed,"Kyouya said, holding up a recording device. Tamaki went up to her, looking very serious. "You don't belong to Ouran and you are never welcomed to the host club again," He said coldly.

"Guys…"Yuki muttered weakly. Mori lifted her up and placed her in a coach. Hinata turned to Kaoru, her eyes fearful and teary. "K-Kaoru, Its not what you think…!" The Hitachin twins looked at her. "How can you claim you love Kaoru when you're talking to Hikaru?" One asked. "Don't get us started on how stupid and ugly you look now!" The twins said in unison.

"You guys will pay!!" Hinata ran out of the music room, tears running down her cheeks. The hosts turned to Yuki. "You know...I think Hinata got the wrong idea of Kaoru and I, we're just friends. Yuki said. That was like a slap to Kaoru's face. He turned to Tamaki. "Hikaru and I will leave first."

Later in the car, Hikaru could feel as if his brother was upset and angry. Kaoru didn't know why he felt that way. His heart suddenly felt a thousand times heavier when Yuki said they were just friends. But Hikaru knew why…

* * *

Ta da! I'm done with chapter. I know that Hinata was really mean. For now she will not appear for a while but Hinata's gonna get her revenge! Keep on reading and do review!By the way,I'm having serious problems with uploading my files and i don't know what to do!!its so serious that i may even have to stop my stories and updates!!Don't worry,should i not update the next chapter by the next week i will create a new account so that you guys can continue reading!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Thank you for reviewing my story! I feel so loved! By the way, did you noticed I had a new pic on my profile?? Just in case you guys are wondering, its Yuki and Kaoru. Hope you like itXD Well..enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: beach party and dare games**

**After two days of staying at home, Yuki went back to school despite Haruhi's protests. She marched to the host club, "Hey guys, how about we go to some place to chill?" She asked. "No way! How could I let my poor, injured daughter go out?"Tamaki asked.**

**Yuki rolled her eyes." Oww…please, Tamaki-kun?" Yuki asked in a sugary tone, going all puppy-eyed. She could see him losing control but it was not enough. Yuki turned to Kyouya, clinging on to Tamaki's shirt, her eyes filled with fake tears. "Kyouya, daddy won't let me go!"**

**Tamaki was silent for a moment. Suddenly he jumped into the air and hugged Yuki. "it's the first time you called me daddy and even let me hug you! Everyone, we're going to the beach!"**

**Yuki gave a dramatic thumbs-up to the flabbergasted hosts.**

**By evening, everyone were in Kyouya's car, on the way to the beach. Yuki was still rather tired so she took a nap. Oblivious to her surroundings, Yuki was not aware when the Hitachin twins drew silly things on her face.**

**Yuki soon woke up about an hour later when they arrived. She found herself lying on Mori's lap.**

**Yuki bolted upright. "M-Mori-sempai! I-I'm so sorry!" "Its okay." Mori smiled. "You looked really cute asleep,"**

**Yuki blushed and reached for the door when Mori grabbed her arm. "Mori-sempai?" Yuki's heart raced, they both were alone in the car… "You have ink on your face,"**

"**oh?" Yuki took out a mirror. "Uh excuse me Mori-sempai, I have to behead two annoying guys now." Yuki went out of the car.**

**After the hosts had their stuff put away, the twins arrived to join the rest in the dinning area. Both of their faces were red,their hair messed up "Guys, what happened?" Haruhi asked. "We almost had our faces rearranged!" Hikaru exclaimed. "It's pay back time!" Kaoru gave an evil grin.**

**Yuki came at that moment wearing a plain shirt and low-slung jeans. "Everyone, lets play dare games!" Hikaru suggested. Kaoru passed pieces of paper for them to write their dares. When that was finished, he stuffed the paper into a box. Hikaru took out an empty bottle and gave it a quick spin.**

"**Woo hoo! Its Kyouya's turn,"Kaoru said. Kyouya took a piece of paper. "No way,"He threw the paper on the floor. Hikaru picked the paper up. "It says: wear a dress!" Everyone cracked up. No one could imagine Kyouya in a dress. "Kyouya!" everyone groaned.**

**He grumbled and went of to change. The twins spin the bottle again. "My turn!" Tamaki joyfully announced. "Hmm, I have to flirt and hug a girl for a minute." His eyes turned to Haruhi. A smile crept up his face.**

"**Oh man, just kill me now. Please," Haruhi groaned. Kyouya appeared, wearing a frilly dress, pink in color. Everyone almost died of laughter. Kyouya gave an evil glare and stormed off. Tamaki turned to Haruhi as soon as he managed to calm down.**

"**Sempai…"Haruhi backed away a bit. "Ahh!!"*a minute later* "That was interesting.."Kyouya muttered. "Next one is Mori-sempai," Hikaru said. Mori took a piece of paper and passed it to Kaoru. "Mori has to say the I hate you and say the meanest things to the person he cares most," Mori shook his head. " Its okay, Takashi, its only a dare," Hunny giggled. Mori took a deep breath, "Mitsukuni, You are a pest and such a baby who still holds a stupid bunny and eat cake like a loser," Hunny's eyes grew wide. "Waa!! I thought you were just going to say you hate me. How could you go into such details?" Hunny sobbed.**

"**Mitsukuni, I'm sorry," "I forgive you Takashi!" Hunny hugged Mori. "Okay…next is …ah,Yuki!" Yuki sighed and reached into the box. "Woo! She has to be super rude to the king. Tamaki."**

**Yuki shrugged. "Yuki, don't listen to those devils! I'm your pa-" "Who the **** do you think you are you *******? I'm telling you, you are one hell of a ****ing idiot!" Everyone was speechless. Tamaki looked like he had seen a ghost. "Waa!" Tamaki went to his emo corner and started cultivating mushrooms.**

"**Whoa, okay…lets move , its Yuki's turn again. Yuki took another paper. "Do I have to do this?" She asked. "What's that?" Hikaru took the paper. "BUNNY SUIT?!?" Tamaki perked up as soon as he heard Hikaru said 'bunny suit'. Yuki moaned and went to the dressing room. "Wait,Yuki!" Kaoru turned to the guys."Yuki may not know where the dressing room is," The hosts nodded. Kaoru followed her and they soon arrived at the dressing room. **

**"Here is the dressing room, you know how to go back right? Yuki nodded.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, almost everyone was thinking how Yuki would look like. "She might look like my bunny!" Hunny smiled. "How nice!My daughter will look so cute that-"Tamaki gasped in shock. Yuki was standing there,wearing a bunny girl outfit."What the heck!?" Everyone screamed.**

**Okay, this is part one of the story. Meanwhile, do review!By the way,the reason they were all shock was because they were expecting Yuki in a suit that looked something like Hunny's bunny,not the sexy bunny girl suit!XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! This is the 6th chapter already! I'll try to update again tomorrow as I will be taking a short holiday soon. I will update again maybe on the 20th of Feb 2010. This chapter will be continued from chapter 5. Enjoy! Oh, thank you to those who reviewed my story, I love you guys**!**

Chapter 6: Alone

Tamaki almost fainted. "B-bunny girl?" He had a mini inner theater in his pervert mind. Kyouya took out a camera. "Hey!" Yuki shouted. "Too bad you're a girl or else I'll have sold these pictures,"

**"**Yuki-Chan, you're so cute!"Hunny said in awe. Mori nodded. "Hey, don't look at my darling daughter like that!" Tamaki snapped out from his mini theater. "Hey guys? Can we just go to bed now its-eckkkkk!" Haruhi jumped as thunder boomed and echoed around the room. "Okay, "You guys go first, I'll bring Yuki to the dressing room to change," Kaoru said.

When they reached the dressing room, Kaoru turned to leave first when a hand grabbed his shirt. "K-Kaoru…wait.." Kaoru nodded. For a while, there was silence, except for the thunder. The lights flickered. "Yuki? Are you done? Yuki?!" Kaoru opened the door. Yuki was hiding under a rack of dresses.

"Yuki…are you okay?**"** Kaoru asked in alarm. Yuki was shivering hard and her face was deathly white.

"Kaoru…I'm scared,"

"of the dark?"

"I'm scared of being alone,"

"Don't worry, I won't leave," Kaoru grabbed a coat and placed it around Yuki and sat down. "I thought I could trust him. He left me alone in a thunderstorm like this…I was only seven," Yuki whispered. "Yuki, who is that man?" She did not seem to hear Kaoru, she was talking to herself.

" Yuki, don't worry, I'm here," Kaoru held her close to him. He wanted to try to lighten the situation. "Hey Yuki, how do you always know who is Kaoru and who is Hikaru? You're just like Haruhi!"

Yuki looked at him. "To be honest, I've never looked at you two as twins. To me, you guys are two people," Kaoru's heart almost stopped beating. This was the first time anyone had ever said a thing like that. He felt very happy when he heard that.

Kaoru leaned towards Yuki and kissed her lightly on the lips. She did not seem to protest. He got a little more daring and placed his arms around Yuki's neck. "Kaoru…I can't breathe.." Yuki tried to push him away. "Kaoru!" Kaoru pulled away from her looking very hurt.

"You should know how I feel about you," He tried to move closer. "Well, I don't," Yuki stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest. "Why don't you know?" Kaoru asked. "Kaoru, I'm not the kind of girl you think I am," Yuki sighed. "I have a dark side, my family...well you don't have to know,"

"Yuki…" Kaoru stopped. Someone was coming. Yuki and Kaoru stood up. "Wait here," Kaoru went to the side of the door. A tall man with black hair stop outside the door. He pushed opened the half closed door.

"Take that!" Kaoru swung his fist towards the man. "Yuki, run!" The man pushed Kaoru aside and moved towards Yuki. "What's going on here?!" The other hosts had heard the commotion and ran to the dressing room. Mori and Hunny started hitting the man. The stranger groaned in pain.

"Everyone STOP!! That man is my brother!!" Yuki screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone froze. "You have a brother?!"

That's the of chapter 6. Meanwhile, do review my story or the hosts will come after you!Sorry if this chapter is too short!

Yuki: Miko chi-Chan does not own Ouran!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Its Miko chi-chan! Here is the next chapter.^.^

Miko: I do not Ouran!

Yuki: If she did, Haruhi and Hikaru will be together!

Tamaki: What?! Waa!! *runs to emo corner*

Haruhi: *groan*guys…

Miko: chop chop guys, we have a show to do!

Hunny: Yay! *giggles*

Mori: …

Chapter 7:Hatsuharu Lee

*Continue from chapter 6*

"Everyone STOP!! That man is my brother!!" Yuki screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone froze. "You have a brother?!"

*now*

"Yuki, that's your brother?" Tamaki asked in disbelief. Yuki nodded as she helped the man up. "This is my brother, Hatsuharu. You can call him Haru," Yuki brought her brother to the dinning area where she treated his wounds.

"Yuki-chan, you guys look so alike!"Hunny said. Everyone nodded. Haru had black hair, slightly shorter than Yuki's and instead of pale blue eyes, he had dark blue eyes. He looked so cool, so handsome… "Yuki!" Haru jumped into Yuki's arms, only to be boxed in the ears.

Everyone did an anime fall. "Yuki, how could you ignore your lovely big brother?" Haru cried dramatically. "This somehow reminds me of our lord," Kaoru whispered to his brother. "Haru has a sisterly complex," Haruhi explained.

"You evil boy, don't touch my darling Yuki!" Tamaki jumped up and down. "Shut up," Haru's voice turned icy cold. Tamaki stop and silently went to emo and grow mushrooms at a corner. "Yuki, how was staying with Haruhi like?" Haru's voice turned sweet and sugary as he turned to his sister.

"Woah, I think everyone in Yuki's family are good in acting," Hikaru muttered. "Nii-san," Yuki looked slightly annoyed and embarrassed. "go away!"

"Kyaa!! My darling sister has spoken very foul language to her brother!" Haru placed his hands on his hands and wept dramatically. He ran to Tamaki to emo together. Yuki fidgeted about. "Tamaki -sempai, Nii-san, I'm sorry okay?" Yuki sighed.

They both jumped up in joy. "I knew it! My daughter loves me most!" Tamaki boasted. "What do you mean? Yuki loves me most!"Haru spoke with careless confidence. "She loves me more, since she called my name first!" Tamaki argued. "No! You're not even her real father!" Haru shot back. They both started to argue.

"We can't even handle Tamaki, how are we going to handle your brother too?" Kyouya asked. Yuki frowned. "Yuki! Who do you love most?!" Haru and Tamaki asked in unison. "None of you," She replied in a monotone. Haru and Tamaki were shocked and stood rooted on the ground.

"Hey guys? I am going to bed now okay?" Yuki dragged Haruhi along with her. "Hey, why does Haruhi has to come?" Hikaru complained. "Cause we're girls?" Yuki replied. "See you guys tomorrow. By the way, we'll be at the second storey." The two girls went off.

"Kyouya? Uh Tamaki and Haru are still frozen with shock," Kaoru reminded him. "Well, its not my problem. If they continue behaving like that, Yuki might hate them," Kyouya went to his room. "Waa! We don't want Yuki to hate us!" Haru and Tamaki sobbed. "Tama-chan, Lee-chan, you should go to bed now!" Hunny suggested.

They, including the Hitachin twins went to their rooms. Hunny looked at them, hugging usa-chan tightly. "Takashi, looks like the host club is going to get interesting again." Hunny smiled. "Mori nodded.

Okay, that's the end of chapter 7!Sorry if it is too short but I promise you, when I come back, I'll try to write them long! Okay, here's the title of the next chapter: Chapter 8: Yuki and Mori's date. Its sounds exiting right? I want to write it as soon as possible!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again!! I want to thank those who reviewed my story!! Thanks a million. I'm back! I'll do my best to make this story extra long!

Chapter 8: Yuki and Mori's date

The next morning, everyone had already woken up. Tamaki, along with the other hosts went to Haruhi and Yuki's room to cal them. *knock!* *knock!* "Good morning everyone!" Haruhi smiled. "Good morning Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled.

"Where's Yuki?" Kaoru asked. "Still sleeping," Haruhi replied. "I'll call her up," Tamaki reached for the door handle. "Sempai, don't! Yuki hates being woken up so early in the morning!" Haruhi hissed. "Don't worry, Yuki won't be angry with her own father," The blond idiot pushed opened the door just as Haruhi warned him, "Her blood type is the same as Hunny-sempai and Kyouya-sempai's!"

Tamaki opened the door just as Yuki was about to reach the handle. Her short hair was messy in a cute way and she was still half-asleep. Yuki was probably going to the toilet and did not know there was guests in the room she shared with Haruhi. She was wearing a shirt that just barely covered her rear and the top two buttons of her shirt was undone.

"Y-Yuki…"Tamaki could hardly contain himself. His mind was going to explode. "Wha-What the heck?" Yuki realized the hosts and Haruhi was staring at what she was wearing. "T-Tamaki-sempai!!" Yuki punched Tamaki in the face and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Yuki's just embarrassed," Haruhi tried to reassure Tamaki later in the kitchen. "I mean, everyone saw…"Haruhi's voice trailed off. "Hey, where is Yuki?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi shrugged. "Takashi is not here too, he said he had to buy something," Hunny said. "Yuki said the same thing," Haruhi frown.

"NOO!! They must have gone for a date!" Haru screamed in mock agony. Tamaki sat up. "We'll find them! Don't worry, papa's here!" Tamaki raised his hand dramatically

Later in town…(Okinawa)

The six hosts plus Haru arrived, looking out for Mori and Yuki. "There she is!" Haru nudged Tamaki. Yuki was decked out in a blue shirt with a tie and wearing a short skirt while Mori was wearing a hood jacket. "Yuki, how could you go out on a date?" Haru asked, nearly tearing his hair out.

Yuki spotted some cookies and dragged Mori by the hand. "AHH!!" Tamaki and Haru cried. "Shh!" the twins covered their mouths. "This somehow reminds me of when Haruhi and Hikaru went on a date!" Kyouya said. Hunny nodded in agreement.

"Takashi Morinozuka, how dare you set your eyes on Yuki!" Tamaki whispered angrily. Yuki was talking to Mori quite joyfully while Mori nodded every now and then.

"Yuki…" Haru and Tamaki moaned. "Mori-sempai, come here!" Yuki dragged Mori into a store. Everyone peered into the shop. "it's a man's shop, you know, there's ties and stuff like that." Haruhi said. "Ahh!" An hammer suddenly appeared in Haru hands, his eyes full of tears. "Never in my life has Yuki bought me anything!" Haru was suddenly joined by Tamaki and Kaoru, each holding a weapon.

"Sempai, Haru, Kaoru! Stop that, you know Mori can win you guys," The hosts were trying to calm the three idiots when someone punched them hard on the head. "Yuki! That really hurts you know!" Haru gasped. "Yuki, why should you date a man like Mori-sempai? He is like an old man!" Kaoru asked. Tamaki agreed. All three were giving puppy eyes and looking rather pleading.

Yuki was fuming. "Look, there's nothing going on with Mori and I, okay? I asked him to come so that," Yuki threw a box to each of them. "it's a gift for each of you. I'm glad to have met you guys but-" *bang!* A bullet came towards them. The hosts turned around but could not find the culprit."What the- We better call the police..." Haru said. Yuki was in a world of her own, she had seen the culprit.

Yuki's heart beat fast. "N-No! He came back?!"Yuki thought.

Yuki did not know this but the person who had fired the gun was now looking at her from a nearby stop.

His eyes watched her every move...

His fists clenched...

His heart full of darkness and evil...

He gave a sly smile, "Someone is going to get hurt,"

Well that's the end!! Meanwhile, do click that button to review my story or Haru will come after you! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Yay it's the 9th chapter of the story!!^.^ You guys should expect loads of suspense and slowly wait and see what happens! Man, I love getting reviews from people!

Yuki: Miko does not own Ouran

Hatsuharu: Ow man, the story's starting? (Groan) I'll have to pretend to worship that stupid Yuki again!

Miko: Guys…let's not fight okay?

Yuki: Stupid Haru is actually gay! (evil laugh)

Hatsuharu (very angry & embarrassed) : Yuki…!

Miko: Hey hosts, a little help here…!

Just then, Hatsuharu and Yuki started fighting.

Miko: Kyaa!!

Chaos…

Chapter 9: The letter

Later as the group of nine went back to Kyouya's place, Yuki got quite distracted with what had happened earlier on. "Yuki? Yuki?" Haruhi gently shook Yuki. "W-What?" Yuki looked at Haruhi, all confused. "Haruhi, did you say something?" "Yeah, we've already arrived,"

"Oh, sorry, my bad for spacing out," Yuki gave an smile. "Are you feeling unwell?" Kyouya asked. "Ah, I'm fine!" Yuki went out of the car. "Just tired." Yuki then headed towards the front door. "You know, something's wrong with my darling," Haru gave a worried look. " Ahem! Your darling? You must mean mine," Tamaki said.

"Guys, now's not the time to argue," Kaoru said. "Yeah, Yuki's been acting all strange since that gunshot," Hikaru said. "Poor Yuki-chan. Takashi, will she be alright?" Hunny asked, cuddling Usa-chan. Mori gave a nod. "Guys, have faith in Yuki! I'm sure she's alright!" Haruhi smiled but deep down, she was rather worried.

*Shortly after dinner*

"I apologize for making you guys clean up after yourself," Kyouya said. "Sempai, don't worry, Yuki and I can clear the place up," Haruhi picked the dirty dishes up and went to the kitchen. "Yuki, could you-" "Ahh!" Yuki jumped in shock and accidentally dropped a plate. *Crash!* The plate broke into a dozen pieces.

"I'm so sorry…oww!" Yuki pricked her fingers as she tried to pick the broken pieces up. Blood dripped from her fingers. "Yuki, leave those pieces alone, I'll clean it up," Haru took a broom. "Kaoru? Hikaru? Could you take Yuki to her room?" Haruhi asked. "Uh, let Kaoru bring Yuki, I'll help with the dishes." Hikaru said.

* * *

"Yuki?" We're at your room now," Kaoru waved a hand. "I'll help bandage your hand," Kaoru offered. Yuki smiled. "Thanks," As Kaoru bandaged Yuki's hand, he asked, "What's wrong Yuki?" "Nothing Kaoru, its just that…well I was just shock," She replied. "From that gunshot?" Kaoru asked. Yuki nodded. "Well, if there was another gunshot, I'll protect you…" Kaoru blushed and quickly turned away.

Yuki glanced at Kaoru. "Really? Thanks Kaoru," Yuki gently placed her hand on his. "Kaoru, I'm rather tired so is it okay if you leave first?" "Sure," Kaoru stood up to leave. "Good night Yuki,"

"Good night,"

As Kaoru closed Yuki's bedroom door, he spied a letter on the floor. He picked it up and read:

Haruhi,

Meet me tonight on the beach at 1 am tonight.

Don't bring anyone along, just you and me.

I have something important to tell you.

Yuki

Kaoru stared at the letter. "What's Yuki hiding?" He thought. It sounded as if it was a serious matter. Kaoru wanted to find out more.

Well, do review my story!! Hope this chapter is nice, I'll try to update ASAP!!


	10. Chapter 10

Yo its me again! I can have two updates in one day. Yay!! We are now at Chapter 10! wow! I do not own Ouran!

Chapter 10: Anger

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kaoru lay in bed waiting. He felt really tense and had a bad feeling. Finally, it was 10 minutes to 1 am. He slowly got out of bed so that he would not wake his brother up. "K-Kaoru?" Hikaru stirred slightly. "Hikaru, did I wake you up?" Kaoru whispered, his heart beating fast.

"Not really," Hikaru muttered, still half asleep. "What's up?" Hikaru asked. "Uh…I need to go to the toilet," Kaoru lied. "Want me to come?" Hikaru asked, getting off the bed. "No, it's alright, just go back to sleep," Kaoru tucked Hikaru back into bed. Hikaru drifted back to sleep.

Kaoru sighed with relief. He did not want Hikaru to come along,for once. Kaoru crept outside. The cool air brushed against his hair. There was so many stars that shone brightly. Kaoru made his way to the beach and hid behind a bush.

Meanwhile…

"Haruhi!" Yuki waved Haruhi over. "Yuki? What the heck are we doing here in the middle of the night?" Haruhi looked irritated. "Sorry but I need you to pass a message to the others and nii-san," Yuki said. "Could you just tell them I have to leave cause my auntie had a fever?"

"Yuki, you don't have an auntie," Haruhi pointed out. "I know I don't! Just lie to them. I have to leave now. I'll tell you the real reason when the time is right," Yuki said, bending down to pick up her suitcase.

"Why? I want to know the real reason now, I'm your best friend!" Haruhi cried. "I know but its nit time to tell you now," Yuki lowered her voice, "You guys might be in danger," Yuki whispered. "Yuki…" Haruhi pleaded.

"Why can't you tell the truth?!" a voice rang out. Both girls jumped and turn to the direction of the voice…Kaoru! He looked very angry. "Kaoru Hitachin! What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"What about you?! Fancy going off without even telling us! I thought we were your friends!" Kaoru shouted. Yuki was silent for awhile. "So? You guys are my friends that's why I didn't tell you!" Yuki rebutted. "If you have a problem just say so!" Kaoru yelled. "Yeah, I do have a problem and its you guys!" Yuki yelled back.

"Just because you guys are so damn rich…you don't have to show off! You know, if it was not for my stupid English scholarship I wouldn't be in this school. I don't belong in Ouran!" Yuki shouted.

"Fine! Just go away then!" Kaoru shouted. "No, Yuki-chan!" Yuki turned around and saw that the other hosts and Haru had gathered. "When did you…?" Yuki's voice trailed off. "Well actually Kaoru told me he was going to the toilet so I waited for him but he did not return so…" Hikaru confessed.

"Well since you guys are all here, I'll tell you what's happening." Yuki gave Kaoru a glare. She took a deep breath, " I'm leaving Ouran and the host club," "Yuki, why?" Tamaki asked nervously. "Get it? I don't belong in a rich school like Ouran," Yuki replied. "We don't mind the fact that you're poor," Tamaki added.

Yuki sighed. She turned to Haru. "Nii-san…he came back," she said softly. Haru's eyes grew wide. Yuki picked her suitcase and walked off. "Haru! Ask your sister to come back!" Haruhi pleaded. "Let her go," Haru replied.

Haru looked at the shocked hosts then at Yuki. "I think its time I told you guys about us. The truth,"

Yay!! I'm done with this chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think of this story!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo guys…Its Miko again XD Just wanna thank those who reviewed my story, thanks! So, do continue to review my story yeah?

Hunny (hiding behind a chair) : Miko chi-chan does not own Ouran!

(continued from chapter 9)

Yuki and Haru were still fighting…

Miko: Guys, stop fighting!

Both: Shut up!

The Hitachin twins: Hey Miko, we brought Mori here!

Miko(shaking) : M-Mori!? OMG, the awesome Mori!?

Hikaru: Er Miko?

Miko: Kyaa, Mori- (slaps herself) must stop fan girl-ing…

Kaoru: Whoa..Miko, your nose is bleeding!

To be continued…

Chapter 11: The Lee's past

Hatsuharu sat in front of the six hosts. For a while, there was silence as Haru thought what to say. Finally, after what seem like an eternity, Haru took a deep breathe. He glanced at the hosts then reached into his bag and pulled out a picture. The hosts scrambled to take a look.

"Haru? Why did you show us this picture?" Hikaru asked, confused."Take a closer look," Haru replied. "Lee-chan, this is a wedding picture!" Hunny said. "Hey, there's a guy who looks just like you!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Wait, I'll tell you soon,"

"In this picture there is six people right? I'm standing beside Yuki, the woman beside Yuki is our mom. Lastly, the three men beside our mom is her husband, my twin brother and our father, my mom remarried," Haru explained. "So you had a twin?" Haruhi asked. Haru nodded.

"My brother's name is Jin. He is the reason Yuki left," Haru spoke quietly. "Wait, I'm confused, why?" Tamaki asked. "Our parents split when Yuki was seven, she was staying with our dad but he, for some reason abandoned her during a thunderstorm," "Who would do such a thing?" Kaoru butted in.

"Stop interrupting, after that incident, Jin got really upset and forced his way to live with our dad. Dad was more than happy to have us, we could get anything we wanted. Call it favoritism but he was always strict with Yuki and wouldn't hesitate to beat her should she get low marks for school. He also got mad with Yuki over petty things,"

"Why?" Kyouya asked. "Look at Yuki and our mom again," Haru said. "Hey, they look really similar, Yuki looks like the younger version of your mom," Haruhi said. "Exactly, I think dad could not cope with the reality that mom left him for a rich man. Every time he looks at Yuki he must have felt angry. Anyway, Jin could not bear Yuki getting hurt again so he is so overly protective that he would do whatever he can to make any guy who has a close relationship with Yuki leave…or he'll get nasty,"

"So you mean the reason Yuki left was for our own sake? But we have Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, they are the best!" Kaoru argued. "Jin is the best with guns and fist-fighting. He must have been the one who fired that gunshot, as a warning. Like, if you continue staying close to Yuki, you'll be in hospital,"

The hosts were grim. The situation was getting worse. "You know, the very first person he ever beat up years ago is probably still in hospital," Haru added. "Man. This is tough! We have to help Yuki, without getting killed!" Hikaru looked vexed. "I know this is too much to ask but will you follow me to help Yuki? All these years, she never got close to any guys yet she made five new male friends. You guys must mean so much to her," Haru said.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue the princess!" Tamaki gave a big grin. All the hosts nodded. "Next mission, find Yuki!" Kyouya smiled.

Wow, this chapter turned out to be kinda sad for Yuki! I hope this chapter is good, it was so hard to think how to write this chapter. Do review and tell me what you think!! Oh, by the way, remember in chapter 4 Yuki lost a picture? Well the picture she had was the wedding picture!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! Thanks for reviewing my story! Okay, so its now the 12th chapter… I want to start a mini theater before every story. Hope its funny…

(continued from chapter 11)

Miko: OMG, Mori is here!

The Hitachin twins: Miko…

Mori: …-.-

Miko: H-Hi Mori! *Giggles like a idiot*

Mori: Hi

Miko: Kyaa! So cool!! *faints*

Everyone: Miko!!

Yuki: Miko does not own Ouran!

Chapter 12: Where's Yuki?

Haru sat with the others looking grim. "Hey guys, where do you think Yuki is?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "Yuki did not even come to school for the past three days," "Yuki also moved out of my house the day she left the beach in a hurry," Haruhi added.

Kaoru moan. "We'll find her," Hikaru reassured his brother. "Hey I'm getting a bit hungry, want to grab a bite?" Hunny asked. "How can you think of food at a time like this?!" Kaoru yelled. Hunny's face lost it's smile. Mori stood up to face Kaoru, his fists clenched.

"Guys, lets not fight. We're all stressed out okay?" Haruhi stood in between Mori and Kaoru. Kaoru sighed. "I'm sorry Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai…I'm just so worried."

"Its alright, we all are worried," Hunny stood up to embrace Kaoru.

Kyouya looked up from his computer. "I think we have a lead," He announced. The hosts ran towards him. "Where's my sister?!" Haru asked, frantic. "Not your sister, your brother." Haru froze. "Why the hell did you look up for Jin?!" "Haru, chill out," Hikaru said.

"That guy was the one who made Yuki so pressurized. If she sees Jin again, she'll get so hurt," Haru muttered. "If Jin hurts any guy who goes near Yuki, won't Yuki find Jin to beg him not to hurt us?" Kyouya asked. "She might even be staying with Jin now!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Where is Jin?" Haru asked, peering over Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya closed his laptop shut. He is about 2 kilometers away from Ouran," "Kyouya, you sure are smart," Haruhi said in awe. "Come on,"Kaoru said impatiently. "Let's go!"

On the journey to Jin's house, everyone was tensed. "How does Jin looks like?" Tamaki asked nervously. "Are you dumb? Jin's my twin!" Haru replied. Tamaki was about to say something when Haruhi spoke, "Hey, I think we have arrived,"

The group stood outside a two storey building. Just then, a tall guy with green eyes walked past, holding some bottles of beer and water. "Jin!" Haru called. Jin turn to face his brother. He took one look at the hosts and his expression turned sour. He looked not pleased at all.

"What's up? Want me to punch your lights out now?" He asked. "Did you see Yuki?" Haruhi asked. Jin looked at Haruhi hard. "Haruhi? Is that you?" She nodded. "Cool. Yuki is not with me. She told me she was living with you," Jin opened a bottle of beer."Well, she's not. When did she meet you?"

Jin stopped drinking his beer. "She met me three days ago. Where is she?" Jin asked. "Well, we're trying to find her," Haru said. "We? You mean with those losers?" Jin laughed. "Hey, you better watch your mouth-" Kaoru was cut off as Jin broke his now empty bottle using his hands. "Stay away from Yuki," Jin said in a cold voice.

"Jin, can we go in and talk?" Haru asked. "No can do bro," Jin said. "You guys, this is your last chance, stay away" Jin opened the gate. "It was nice meeting you again, Haru!" He waved goodbye. "Wow, that sure helped a lot." Hikaru said sarcastically. "Lets go back," Tamaki said sadly. The gate suddenly open again, "Tell me when you hear about Yuki again. I'll call you if I see her," Jin said. With that, he slammed the gate shut .

"I'll go buy us some drinks," Hunny offered. "Great, we'll meet you guys at Ouran," Haruhi said. Later back in Ouran, the host club still had to go on but no one could concentrate. They decided to close down the host club for the day.

As they packed up, "I wonder where Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai went," Hikaru wondered out loud. As if to answer the question, Hunny and Mori ran into the host club. "We saw Yuki!!" Hunny shouted."What!? Where is she" Haru asked. Hunny looked sad, "She's working in a nightclub,"

"WHAT!?!"

Okay, this chapter is long, i think. Hope you like it and do review!


	13. Chapter 13

_Yo people! We're now at chapter 13. That seems kinda fast XD So now I'm thinking of writing some more stories. I'm thinking of either D. Gray-man or Kuroshitsuji. Do tell me which one you guys want me to write first or if you don't want DGM or Kuroshitsuji, I welcome all other suggestions! _

_Mini theater _

_Yuki: Miko, wake up, we have a show to do!_

_Miko: huh? Where did Mori go to?_

_Kaoru: We took him away, in case you faint again._

_Miko (sobbing) : Mori….!_

_To be continued…_

_I do not own Ouran!_

_Chapter 13: Nightclub?!_

"_I can't believe Yuki would want to work in such a place!" Haru said, vexed. "We need to confront her," Kaoru said, walking up and down. "Kyouya, do you have any clue where that place is?" Tamaki could not bring himself to say the word 'nightclub'._

"_Here is the information. That club is called 'flower 10'. It's roughly about 4 kilometers away from Ouran and there's a chance that Yuki is living near that area. But if you guys want to visit her, we'll need to go undercover."_

_Tamaki stood up, "Lets go, it's makeover time!" When the sun had set, the group made their way towards flower 10. Each of them wore long hair and dresses (except Mori) Men and women stared at the group of eight as they went inside the club._

"_Eww, guys leering at us!" Hikaru whispered. Loud music blasted from the speakers and men were whispering among themselves about the hosts. A young man; obviously the owner of the club came over to them. He introduced himself as Fred._

"_May I ask why such fine young ladies are here? Its such an honor," Fred kissed Tamaki's hand. Tamaki was not used to being kissed like that. He tried his best to sound like a girl but sounded more like a duck. "W-We've C-come here to meet a person," Haruhi elbowed Tamaki to shut up and glared at the rest to stop laughing._

"_We're here to meet a person called Yuki, I'm told she works here," Haruhi spoke sweetly. Fred eyed her suspiciously. "The only 'Yuki' here is a guy. He is busy singing right now. He is also heavily booked by other ladies,"_

_Haruhi smiled, "We'll pay you more," Fred thought for a while before nodding. He led them to a private room to wait. "Haruhi, I didn't know you could act like a girl," Haru said as they waited. "I can be like a girl if I wanted to," Haruhi rolled her eyes._

"_Sorry I'm late-" Yuki stopped at the sight of the hosts and her brother. "Why are you here?" "Yuki!" Haru hugged his sister. "Nii-san," Yuki began. "Don't say anything, Yuki. I've been so worried!" _

"_Yuki, why do you, of all jobs in the world, work in a nightclub?" Kaoru asked. "I'm alright. Anyway, the pay's good," Yuki replied. "Are you insane?!" Kaoru asked. "Uh, I think we'll leave you and Yuki alone to talk things out," Tamaki said. The others nodded and went first._

_For a while, there was silence. "Give me some beer," Kaoru said. Yuki took a glass and pass it to him. Kaoru grabbed Yuki's hand and made her sit on his lap. "Kaoru-" He took out a wad of money and threw it on the table. "One night. That should be enough. You want money, here-" _

_Yuki splash the beer on Kaoru and stood up. She gave him a tight slap. "Kaoru Hitachin!! Do you think I'm some kind of cheap woman?!" Yuki yelled. "Just because this is some club you think I'll sell myself? My dad has debts okay, I need money but I'm not a loose woman!!"_

"_So, quit!" Kaoru stood up. "I won't, I'm not stupid you know. I've dressed as a man to avoid men like you!" Yuki shouted. "What if they find out you're not a guy?" Kaoru asked. "Why can't we help you? Are we not your friends?" Kaoru asked. "No, Kaoru. From now onwards, if we ever meet again, I ignore you," Yuki said coldly._

"_Fine. We're not friends anymore!" Kaoru stormed out of the room in rage and sorrow. "Kaoru, I heard you guys fighting," Haru said. "Forget about that idiot. If she wants to continue working here just let her! I don't give a damn," Kaoru pulled Hikaru out of the club._

"_Kaoru is just like Hikaru. He forces his feelings onto other people," Tamaki sighed. "Lets go back first. We'll come back some other time," Haru said. Meanwhile, Yuki looked at the hosts as they went out. A single tear fell. "Guys, I'm so sorry…." She whispered._

_Okay, I just realized that the nightclub's name is stupid. I know. Yuki and Kaoru have been fighting a lot too. I better make them make up when I have the chance. Well, love or hate my story? Do review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Yo people!! Its now chapter 14! Well I'm not waste any more precious time , so let the chapter begin!

Chapter 14: The confession

"Man, Kaoru is so stupid!" Haru sighed. "Come on, Kaoru did not mean to fight with Yuki. He was in a trance outside our house last night. He probably was in a shock, anyway, Kaoru caught a cold for staying out in the rain," Hikaru defended his brother.

"Kaoru's sick? We better cheer him up!" Haruhi suggested. "That's the point, Kaoru won't talk to me, he refused to take his medicine too!" Hikaru said worriedly. "We obviously know he likes Yuki, so why don't we ask Yuki to come?" Haru asked. "I'm sure Yuki would come," He added.

"Kaoru does not want to admit his feelings, he's too shy," Hikaru muttered. "He won't, I've thought of a way to make Kaoru confess!" Tamaki grinned. "Sempai! Your plans always fails or sucks!" Haruhi sighed, slapping her forehead. "I've heard his plan, it sounds like its going to work," Kyouya said. "Okay, here's the plan…."

Meanwhile, Haruhi, Hikaru and Haru went to the fast food restaurant Yuki was working part-time. "Yuki, can you take a day off?" Haruhi asked as they sat down at a table. All around them were men looking at Yuki dreamily. "Why?" Yuki replied. "Kaoru's sick," Haruhi admitted.

"And I care why…?" She asked, giving a who-the-hell-cares look and rolling her eyes. "Yuki, he won't even eat or take his medicine, have a heart!" Haru pleaded. "Nii-san, he also does not want me near him,"

"Yuki, my brother's sorry for what he did and said," Hikaru said. "Yuki sighed. "Fine, I'll try to come if I can," Yuki said. The trio sighed in relief. As they went out of the restaurant, Hikaru whipped out his phone. "My lord? She has agreed to come. How are things on your side?" Hikaru asked. "Mori is on the way to your house as we speak," Tamaki replied. Hikaru grinned, "Okay, see you. "

At the Hitachin residence.

Mori Takashi arrived and went to Kaoru's bedroom. Kaoru was there, reading manga. He appeared to be rather restless. "Mori-sempai! Do sit down," Kaoru tried getting out of bed. "Its alright." Mori gave a basket of fruits to Kaoru. "From the host club?" Kaoru guessed. Mori nodded.

"Kaoru," Mori began. "Yeah?"Kaoru asked. "Do you like Yuki?" Mori asked. Kaoru's smile fell. "Did you come just to ask that? I don't care about her," Kaoru folded his arms. "I like her," Mori said suddenly.

"W-What?! You like Yuki?" Kaoru asked, nearly falling out of his bed. He couldn't believe his ears. Mori nodded. "You can't like her!" Kaoru shouted. "Why not?" Mori asked. Kaoru was silent. "I like her a lot so please do not disturb her again. If not for her I wouldn't even be talking this much," Mori said.

"I like her too, I've never liked anyone this much before. Ever since I saw her, so if I have to fight you to get her I will," Kaoru admitted. A smiled appeared on Mori's face. He held up a phone. The other hosts were listening at the other end. Mori gave Kaoru the phone and Tamaki explained what was going on.

"So do you understand now?" Tamaki asked when he finished. "yeah, I'm gonna confess to her when I meet her!" Kaoru smiled.

* * *

Later the next day at 7P.M…

"Young master? You have a guest by the name of Yuki Lee," A maid brought Yuki inside. "Hey, are you feeling better?" Yuki asked. "Yeah…" Kaoru mumbled. There was silence. "So if you're busy, you can go first," Kaoru said. His mind was blank, he did not know what to do.

"Its alright. I've taken leave, I won't leave a friend in need alone," Yuki said. "Thanks Yuki.. I'm sorry about-" "Chill, I don't mind." Yuki interrupted. "Do you want to take a walk?" Kaoru asked. Yuki nodded.

The evening was cool and beautiful. Kaoru's garden had a lot of different types of flowers. As they walked, Kaoru meekly touched the tips of Yuki's fingers. To his surprise, Yuki held his hand firmly. Just as they walked past a huge oak tree, Kaoru turned to face Yuki.

He leaned towards Yuki and kissed her. As their lips parted, Kaoru took a deep breath, "Yuki, I-I like you, I was wondering if you can be my girlfriend," Yuki gave a pained smile. "Kaoru, I have some bad news," Kaoru looked at her nervously, "Kaoru, I…I'm engaged."

Okay, I'll try to update as soon as i can as i've been quite busy lately. Do review!


	15. Chapter 15

Whoa. We're now in chapter 15! That sure is fast! Sadly, this story is coming to an end soon… Well, do enjoy and I do not own Ouran! XD

Chapter 15: Goodbye?

Kaoru felt as if the world had came to a stand still. He cold not believe his ears. Engaged? Yuki looked slightly embarrassed. Kaoru wanted to slap himself. It was like a nightmare. He shook his head hard.

"No…It's…it's not true right?" Kaoru asked. "Kaoru," Yuki began. "Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tears fell from his eyes. "Kaoru, I wanted to tell," Yuki desperately shook his arm. Kaoru coldly pushed her away. "When I tried to hold your hand, you held mine firmly. When I kissed you, you didn't object. When I hugged you, you didn't push me away."

Yuki was silent. "Why do you keep playing with my feelings?" Kaoru asked. "I've been true to my feelings towards you, Yuki. How do you feel about me?" Kaoru was not angry, just upset. "Kaoru…" Yuki could not utter a word. "So, who is the guy you're gonna marry?" "Remember Fred from the club? I'm getting married to him," Yuki replied.

Kaoru swore under his breath. "Lucky idiot, so, Jin, he won't kill him or anything?" "No. You know, my mom, came back to look for me a few days ago. She suggested I get married with her nephew. Well, her nephew is Fred and strangely, Jin and Fred were best friends in high school so…" "They both wanted you to marry him," Kaoru guessed.

Yuki nodded. "We know what they want. What about you, Yuki?" Kaoru asked. "Kaoru, stop asking me these hard questions! All these years, I've been thinking, how's mom? Is she fine? Is mom leading a happy life? I really want her to be happy. Jin, this is the first time he's actually allowed a man to be close to me,"

"Yeah, they'll be happy. What about you? Can you be happy spending the rest of your life with a man you don't love?" Kaoru asked. He held her hands. " I don't want you to regret the choice you made," He said. "Kaoru, Fred is a kind guy," Yuki tried to smile. "Do you love him?" Kaoru asked.

Without warning, the rest of the hosts came running towards them. "Yuki, are you really going to marry Fred?" Haru asked. Yuki nodded. "Yuki-chan, think carefully before making such a major decision!" Hunny begged. The rest nodded. "How did you guys know?" Yuki asked.

"Jin called me just now, please, think carefully," Haru pleaded. "I'm marrying Fred," Yuki said. Haruhi slapped Yuki. "Yuki Lee! That's what your mouth says, you want to marry him. What does your heart says?" She asked. "The same thing," Yuki said. "We can see through your acting, I'm sorry, but even though I'm your best friend, I won't give you my blessings,"

The hosts nodded in agreement. "Guys, is it so wrong to marry Fred?!" Yuki asked. Kaoru stood in front of Yuki. "Tell me, right here and now. Do you love me?" Yuki turned away from him. "No," Kaoru grabbed her hand. "Look into my eyes and tell me the truth. If you say you don't love me, I won't ever disturb you again. Yuki struggled to look into Kaoru's eyes. "Kaoru… I-I don't .. I don't love you!" A sad smile came to Kaoru's face. "Goodbye," He turned to walk away. The others, including Haru walked off.

"Yuki?" Haruhi grabbed her hand. "You still have a choice. I believe you will do the right thing," Haruhi smiled weakly as she turned to walk away. As Kaoru walked back to his room with the others, he sang:

I shouldn't love you but I want to,I just can't turn away, I shouldn't see you but I can't move.I can't look away...

(Repeat ^)And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

(Chorus)Just so you know,This feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it,I won't sit around; I can't let him win now,Thought you should know,I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to, I just gotta say it all Before I go, Just so you know...

It's getting hard to be around you,There's so much I can't say,Do you want me to hide the feelings, and look the other way?

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

(Chorus)[Bridge]This emptiness is killing me,And I'm wondering why I've waited so long,Looking back I realize, It was always there just never spoken.I'm waiting here...Been waiting here(Chorus)

* * *

As Kaoru sang the last part of the song, he tried to force his tears back but he could not. His heart ached badly. "Yuki, I love you,"

OK, the ending will be exciting! Do review and I do not own the song "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney!! The moment i heard this song, i thought it would really suit the story! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! I first of all wanna thank those who reviewed, thanks! Okay, this is probably the last chapter. Will Kaoru and Yuki finally get together?? Read on and do review. By the way, I will be writing a new story about Kuroshitsuji after this story ends. Yep, Its one of my favorite animes. If you want me to write a story about a different anime, do tell me!

This part of the story is based on Yuki's point of view (P.O.V)

Chapter 16: My true feelings

OMG, I feel like killing myself. I told Kaoru that I didn't love him. Crap. I'm not so sure now if I really want to marry Fred now. I'm feeling so confused and feel like a traitor. I know I've let everyone, especially Nii-san down. But, I really want to please mom and Jin.

The evening breeze cools me down. I'm at Fred's one hell of a mansion. I'm supposed to meet his parents today. I spot Fred at the front door. He waves as I walk closer to him. I wave back. "Yuki, you look really beautiful," Fred smiles as he glance at my outfit. "Where's your parents?" I ask. "They'll be here soon."

Fred holds my hand firmly and as we wait in the dinning room, I'm thrown off-guard as he gives me a hug. I slowly push him away. "Sorry," Fred says, taking the hint. "it must be weird huh? I mean me hugging you like that," he said. Well duh. Like two days ago I was calling you boss. What do you expect me to say? Honey?? I think to myself.

I simply nod my head and we sat down in silence. Presently, Fred's parents came. His mother was a real beauty but I could tell that she was not a snobby or mean lady. She was very well behaved unlike her husband. Fred's father kept giving me all this sick looks. Eww.

"So how do you like Fred? Is he nice?" His father asked, leering at me. I swear, if he gives me that look again, I'm gonna kick him where it hurts most. Instead, I control my emotions and give a polite smile.

"Fred is very kind to me. I'm honestly flattered that he chose me, I don't think I really deserve this," I say. "Miss Lee, you are too modest. Why, you look fit to be a queen!" Fred's mother says. I can see Fred all nervous.

Soon after dinner, Fred takes me out for a walk. We stroll along the garden. I suddenly stop, the bad memories of me rejecting Kaoru is too much to bear. My heart starts getting unbearably heavy. "Yuki, are you alright?" Fred gave me a worried look. I nod weakly. "Are you feeling better? Why don't we postpone the wedding? You might faint during the wedding tomorrow,"

Tomorrow. I'm getting married tomorrow. Somehow, I get more upset but I don't say a word to Fred. Everywhere I go, I'm haunted by Kaoru's face. I keep thinking of him. What's wrong with me?

* * *

The next day…

Guests were streaming in the ballroom. As the make-up artist does the finishing touches, I suddenly feel so lonely, so cornered. "There, you're all done with your gown and make-up," The make-up artist beams and she went out of the room. Tears start to roll down my face. I curse myself, trying to stop the tears.

"Yuki?" Fred is behind me." I turn around, shock and hastily wipe my tears away. "I-I'm fine, Fred, really." he looks sad. "Do you really want to marry me?" He ask. For once, I'm unable to reply. My tears flow down once more. My make-up is smeared. I look like a mess.

"I don't know what to do!" I sob, falling into his arms. "Fred, I'm so confused!" I can't stop crying. Fred pulls me away. He takes out a ring. "I'll put the ring in one hand and you'll guess. If you guess correctly, we'll get married. If not, you'll run after Kaoru," Fred places his hands behind him then he brings his closed hands towards me.

"I…I choose the right one," He opens his right one. No ring. "Go," He whispers. "But your family…" "Don't worry, I'll take of my parents, you just go now!" He gently pushes me. "Fred, thank you!!" I call as I made my way towards the door. Fred opens up his left hand. There's no ring. He pulls out the ring from his back pocket. "Yuki, it was nice meeting you."

Meanwhile, I ran like crazy. My heart beats fast. Haruhi called me yesterday saying that Kaoru and Hikaru were going to Canada tonight. "Kaoru, I'm coming, wait for me. Please, wait for me!" I said out loud. I know now, the person I loved is Kaoru…

Well, Well! Looks like there will be a final chapter! I do not own Ouran!


	17. Chapter 17

We are now at the final chapter!! Man, this is so exciting! So, my friend was telling me that I should have a sequel to this fanfic so maybe I will. XD okay, I won't waste any time, let the chapter begin! And, do review!

I do not own Ouran .

Chapter 17: Yuki X Kaoru

This chapter is based on Yuki's P.O.V

Kaoru, wait for me…I'm running so much my heart feels like bursting. I have to find Kaoru and tell him the truth-that I love him. Finally, I reached Fred's gate. His gate. I nearly pull my hair out. I've been running so much and I reach his gate?? Sighing, I peer out of his gate. Maybe I can hitch a ride or get a taxi.

Man, who am I kidding? I look like a ghost and I don't even have any cash. If only someone comes and I'll never make fun of Tamaki-sempai or anyone else in the host club, I vow. As soon as I thought of that, a bike came roaring towards me. "Uh, wow, an angel is watching me," I think, silently and dramatically crying tears of joy.

As the bike came nearer, I notice the driver was wearing a helmet very much like Jin's. Maybe someone else has the same design as Jin's but then again, Jin always does his own designs for his bike and helmet.

Oh shit!! That biker is JIN. I try to hide behind a bush but its no use. My stupid gown is the size of an elephant. "Yuki?" Jin takes out his helmet. My doomsday has arrived. But then, I suddenly think of Kaoru. No. I won't give up just because Jin is here. I'll face my fears and meet Kaoru!

"Jin, I'm going to find Kaoru and I won't care whether you hate me or something but the thing is I love him-" I'm interrupted by Jin as he places a finger on my lips. "I know. And I'm not angry. Truthfully, I would be angry if you really married Fred just because you want me to be happy."

"Jin…" I'm so touched. Jin extends his hand towards me. I merely look at his hand. "Hello? What are you waiting for? Let's go find Kaoru!" Jin smiles. I hop on his bike and we sped off.

"Jin, are we there yet?" I ask. "Nope," Time is running out and I'm getting really impatient. "Can't we go any faster?" I moan. "Not unless we go over the speed limit." Jin replies. "hurry!" I said, shaking him a bit. "Yuki, I'm driving as fast as I can,"

Finally, we reach the airport. Oh no, at the entrance, there was two burly men guarding the gate. It was no surprise since we were at a private place but I feel really upset. Tears start to form. "Yuki, now's not the time to cry. I'll distract those guys and you run in as fast as you can. Don't worry about me!" Jin whispered.

I nod my head. Jin crept toward the men and he knocked down a man with a single blow. "NOW!!" Jin screams. I bolted towards the gate and ran with all my might towards the airplane. It's too late. The plane had already taken off. As I stood there, covered in sand, I'm unable to control my tears. I was too late.

"KAORU!! Come back!" I scream. "Please, I- I love you!! Please, don't leave me…" I am so overwhelmed with sadness. I had come too late… "Do you really love me?" Said a voice behind me. He was so close I could feel his lips near my neck.

I nearly had a heart attack. That voice… Kaoru? I slowly turned around and looked straight into Kaoru's beautiful dark eyes and his mouth tilted upwards in a slight smile. "Kaoru, I'm sorry," I say, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "I'll never leave you, Yuki," Kaoru whispers as he kisses me. We were finally together…Yuki X Kaoru…

The End

Yay! It's finish! Now, I want to shamefully promote my latest fanfic on Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy!

A mysterious girl, Star ends up being Ciel's new maid since she broke his ring. As love blossoms between them, Star, not knowing her past nor her parents was to find out more about who she is but ends up finding out that her parents might have a part in Ciel's parents's death…


End file.
